Saving Harry
by Epeefencer
Summary: Driven to the edge of despair, Harry attempts to join his parents and Sirius. Hedwig, worried about her wizard, seeks help bringing someone in the nick of time. WARNING: Contains theme of self harm.
1. Despair

**Saving Harry**

**Chapter 1: Despair **

Harry sat and looked morosely out of his window as the soft rain darkened the pavement of Privet Drive.

It had been ten whole days since he had returned to the hell hole that he was required to come to during the summer holidays.

Ten whole days and he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Sirius was dead and it was all his fault.

Silent, hot tears leaked from his eyes, scorching their way down his sullen, sunken cheeks leaving glistening streaks as the physical evidence of his internal turmoil.

His hand held the latest of the letters that had been arriving everyday since his arrival back to his aunt's and uncle's home. It was the only one that evoked any type of emotion.

If Harry had been able to have a coherent thought he probably would have found the letter on the funny side. As it was it had only made him angry as it was a Howler that the youngest Weasley had sent, arriving in the middle of the night and opening with the explosive force that they were known for.

Unfortunately it had woken his so called family and earned Harry a harsh slap up the side of his face, leaving a huge hand sized bruise that he wasn't even aware of such was his state.

With a sadness that was all consuming, the one little part that still remained of his normal brain took quill in hand to write a scathing reply. With a viciousness born of his rage and hopelessness he poured out all his feelings that had till now remained hidden deep within him.

Without bothering to reread what he had written he signed his name so hard the quill ripped through the parchment, and with his last remaining rage he folded the letter in thirds, the last fold done so brutally it further tore the parchment.

Taking a look at it, Harry shook his head in frustration and flung the offending paper across the room before throwing himself onto his bed and allowing the blessed darkness to take hold of him once again.

Hedwig had sat watching her wizard with growing concern and tonight she knew she had to act. Once Harry's breathing and ragged sobs had subsided, she flew across the room, deftly snatching the parchment from the floor where it lay and with one last worried look, she took off into the night's sky.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny Weasley awoke to the sun hitting her in the face and she groaned as she rolled over, wishing to fall back to sleep, feeling groggy after staying up so late.

Unfortunately sleep eluded her. Her mind immediately going back to the Howler she had sent in her anger at Harry and the way he was acting. Last night after dinner she had overheard her Mum and Dad talking in the parlour. Her Mum had been brought to tears over the situation concerning Harry.

She knew there was more to it than his not replying to the letters that had been sent but her Mum had mentioned that several times and so Ginny had fixated on that fact when she had composed her Howler.

In the morning light she was now regretting her actions but last night in her rage she hadn't thought of that.

After a subdued breakfast where even the Twins didn't cause a ruckus, Molly had informed the children that she and their father were going over to Headquarters and try to talk some sense to Dumbledore.

She had looked pointedly at each of the children, admonishing them that they were to stay in the house and not cause any trouble or there would be severe repercussions when she and Arthur returned.

Ginny returned to her room and sat on her bed, staring out the window, letting her thoughts wander, trying her hardest to let the growing feeling of discomfort dissipate, though she was finding that to be a hopeless task.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to movement outside and her eyes widened in surprise as Hedwig came flying across the lawn at a speed Ginny had never seen an owl fly before.

Ginny's surprise deepened as Hedwig made her way directly to her window and it was only by a hair's width that she got the window opened before Hedwig would have crashed right into it.

Ginny's eyes had flitted to Hedwig's leg and she was a little shocked at not seeing anything tied there as normal. It took just a moment for her to register that the Snowy Owl had something clutched tight in her beak.

With an insistence born of desperation, Hedwig flung herself at Ginny, butting her head into the startled girl's hand.

Tentatively Ginny took the torn and battered letter from the owl and opened it.

**_Ginny,_**

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful Howler. My relatives were so Happy for its arrival. My uncle gave me such a Loving tap welcoming it into their house at 3 this morning. Not that he hasn't expressed his Love in the same manner many times before._**

**_As for making you Mum cry, that is probably the only thing that I truly regret and I'm truly sorry for being such a bother. Something I plan on rectifying in the near future, that way you, and the rest of your family won't have to worry about me any more._**

**_I miss him so much, him and my mum and dad. My only hope is to be with them in the near future. I can't go on like this any more._**

**_Goodbye Ginny._**

**_Harry._**

Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat and tears threatened to fall, for if she was reading his note correctly, Harry was planning on doing something drastic, unthinkable and it scared Ginny more than she had ever been before.

Hedwig hooted softly as Ginny ran from the room, hoping that the young female would be able to save her wizard from doing what she was sure he was contemplating.

Ginny ran down the stairs yelling for Ron and the Twins as loudly as she could. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find it empty, turning quickly into the parlour, she found it to was deserted.

"Ron! Fred! George!" she hollerred.

Once again only silence answered her.

Trembling now, she thought briefly of flooing to Headquarters, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Somehow deep inside she knew time was of the essence. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and flinging it into the fireplace she called out loudly, "Figg residence" and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry stared at the small sharp knife he had snuck downstairs and "borrowed" from the set of knives his aunt possessed. He knew she used it least and so it had remained the sharpest of all of them.

He felt a calmness settle over himself as he closed his eyes and thought of Sirius, his mum and dad. Soon he'd join them and then maybe his pain and suffering would come to an end.

He was vaguely aware of someone shouting downstairs but he forced it from his mind as he gripped the knife tightly and drew it forcefully across his wrist, barely feeling the cold steel as it sliced deep. With a deep sigh he switched hands and did the same to his other wrist.

He opened his eyes and was satisfied with the amount of blood that was flowing, knowing that it shouldn't be long now.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny barely acknowledged Mrs. Figg as she bolted from her house, running as fast as she could to Number 4 Privet Drive.

She rang the bell desperately, the feeling of dread building inside of her. Just as she reached for the bell again, the door flew open.

"YOU!" she heard the large fat man scream. "We don't want any of your kind here!"

Ginny brandished her wand and without barely a look, she pushed passed him, hurrying as fast as she could up the stairs. It took her several precious moments to locate the correct door. Finally realizing it had to be the one with the multiple locks fastened to it.

With a prayer that she wasn't to late she forced the door open and stopped right inside taking in then scene before her.

Harry lay on his bed, his arms outstretched, blood pouring from the deep cuts on each wrist.

"Oh Harry," she called out softly.

She was gratified to see his head turn toward her, but his eyes looked dull and unfocused.

"G – Ginny?" he stuttered out softly. "You shouldn't be here."

Ginny ran the few feet to his bed and dropped onto her knees, shaking her head at the amount of blood she found there. Her trembling hands reached out towards him but she froze for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly someone was behind her. "Put pressure on his cuts," someone spoke into her ear.

Glancing up, she saw Mrs. Figg who had followed her.

"I'll be right back," the elderly squib said to her as she hurried out of the room.

Ginny grabbed Harry's wrists tightly, try desperately to stem the flow of blood. Though slowed the blood continued to leak out around her fingers, slowly coating them with Harry's life blood.

Harry's eyes met hers briefly. The sadness they contained broke Ginny's heart and she had to fight the tears that threatened to fall, clouding her vision for a moment.

Blinking rapidly she cleared her eyes, just in time to see Harry's flutter shut as he lost consciousness. Only the steady spurting of his blood let her know that at least for now his heart was still beating.

It seemed an eternity till she heard someone rushing up the stairs and entering the room.

Madam Pomfrey was at her side in a moment. "Keep the pressure on," the matron said quietly as she pulled her wand.

By now Ginny's hands were trembling, not with the effort but because she was close to shock at what was happening.

The matron quickly closed the deep cuts on Harry's wrists and pulled several vials of a deep red potion from her pocket.

Ginny stared vacantly at her blood covered hands that still trembled violently. The tears she had been fighting suddenly poured forth and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

She felt warm, tender arms encircle her, pulling her in tight. "You saved his life, Ginny," Madam Pomfrey whispered into her ear.

"It's all my fault," Ginny managed to sob out. Pouring forth the story of the Howler she had sent.

The matron gently rocked her, "He was at this point without the Howler," she gently explained.

Ginny turned her attention to the still unconscious Harry. He looked so pale and fragile laying there in the bed stained by his own blood, the bruise on his face standing out plainly from his white, pale skin.

"What's going to happen now?" she managed to get out, looking beseechingly at the matron.

With a sad look, Madam Pomfrey said, "Well we certainly can't leave him here. I'll have to speak to Albus but rest assured that he won't be left alone like he has been in the past."

Ginny was vaguely aware of someone helping her to her feet. She had to close her eyes for a moment as her head spun and she thought she might pass out.

The next thing she was aware of was being led back inside of the Burrow. She felt so out of place and found it impossible to focus on anything.

"Ginny!" she heard her mother shriek. "Where have you been?"

Ginny tried her hardest to focus on her mother but she was shaking so hard she found it impossible. She felt someone lead her over to the table and gently set her in a chair.

As she sat she instinctively put her hands on the table and she almost lost it again when she saw they were still covered in Harry's blood.

In the background she heard a sharp intake of breath as her mother got sight of her hands. Ginny closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths, trying desperately to calm her racing emotions. Hearing at the edge of her understanding someone explaining to the elder Weasleys what had taken place.

Ginny was barely aware as someone scooped her up and began to carry her up stairs. It was only by his smell that Ginny was aware that it was her father as she couldn't take her eyes off of her blood soaked hands.

They were shortly joined by Molly who took Ginny into the bathroom and gently began to cleanse her of all the blood that covered her hands.

Ginny just stared at her hands and began to breath in short gasping breaths. Her eyes began to swell with tears and she let out a soft keening wail. The guilt she felt overwhelming her.

She wasn't even aware as Molly picked her up and took her to her room, gently laying her down on her bed.

Ginny curled up into a small ball and continued to cry. Her mind flitting from her guilt to seeing Harry bleeding before her and the sight of her blood covered hands.

"Here, drink this," someone said, gently pulling her to a half sitting position. Unconsciously she let them place a goblet to her lips and she mechanically drank what was offered. Her last cognitive thought was of Harry and how he had looked laying there on his bed, his blood pooling around him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry drifted back to consciousness but he kept his eyes closed for the time being. Soft subtle sounds made their way to him and he somehow knew he was at the Burrow.

With a great sense of sadness he knew he had failed in his attempt to join those he had lost.

Unbidden a flash of a memory flitted through his mind, a quick glimpse of Ginny standing in the doorway to his room at the Dursley's. The feeling of despair he was feeling deepened as he became aware that Ginny had seen him.

Harry squeezed his eyes tight, fighting the tears that threatened to emerge as the feelings of guilt intensified and he felt as if his heart was being crushed.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter! Harry," he heard dimly.

He slowly opened his eyes and took in the form of Madam Pomfrey standing over him. She had a look of great concern on her face.

When she saw that he was looking at her, her demeanour changed to a harsher one. "If I release you from the binding will you give me your word you will not attempt to harm yourself again?" she asked.

Harry just stared at her for several moments before giving her a short curt nod. He hadn't even been aware that his arms were stuck to the bed.

After staring into his eyes for a second, the matron pulled her wand and cast the counter for the restraining spell.

"It's time for your potions," she said succinctly, drawing several vials from her pocket.

Harry recognized the deep red one as a blood replenishing potion but he didn't recognizance the other two, not that it really mattered to him.

He tried to sit up but found he was unable to, feeling exceedingly weak. The matron gently assisted him and in no time he had swallowed his potions. He gratefully laid back down, feeling spent from just that minor attempt to move.

In what Harry considered an uncharacteristic move, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, causing his throat to constrict and increase the pressure on his heart.

Closing his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to withdraw completely into himself though the gentle touch made it hard to do so.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke with a start and looked around her room frantically. The events of the previous day flooding into her mind. The image of Harry laying on his bed, his blood spurting from his wrists was foremost in her mind.

Not even after her disastrous first year had she felt so lost and depressed. She fought against the tears that filled her eyes and she gave a small sob, wishing desperately that it had all been a nightmare, but knowing that it wasn't.

She threw off the duvet and saw she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before. Rising and not bothering to change she made her way down to the kitchen.

She paused before entering, not knowing what to expect. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way into the room. Suddenly all the sounds of the people eating stopped as everyone looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?" her Mum asked her softly.

Ginny just gave a small shrug, unable to articulate the emotions that filled her.

"How about something to eat?" her mother asked kindly.

Ginny just nodded and moved over and sat down in her normal spot. It was then she noticed everyone staring at her.

At first she felt her anger rising but when she looked down at herself she noticed that her clothing was stained by Harry's blood.

She took a deep ragged breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "I'll be right back," she said in a whisper.

She was keenly aware of everyone's eyes following her as she left the room. Slowly she made her way back up and into her room. Shutting the door, she leaned on it for several moments as the feelings of despair washed over her again.

Sighing deeply, she took off her blood-stained clothing, which she carefully folded and hid in her closet, not even sure why she was doing so.

Once changed she went first to the loo and vigorously scrubbed her hands, trying to get them clean even though there was no sign of any dirt or blood present. She scrubbed until her hands hurt but it didn't change how she felt. To her they were still imbued with Harry's blood.

Fighting back the bile she felt rising in her throat, she gave up and made her way back down to the kitchen.

As soon as she sat back down her mother placed a plate full of food in front of her. Ginny stared at the food before her and she felt the bile rising in her throat once more. She fought the urge to vomit, taking short shallow breaths.

"Please try to eat something," her mother urged.

Ginny's eyes flitted to her mother and then back to her plate. Knowing it was a mistake but trying to satisfy her mother, she tentatively took a small bite of her eggs.

As soon as it hit her stomach, Ginny knew it was a losing battle. She suddenly jumped up and ran for the loo. Luckily she made it just in time, and her rebellious stomach poured forth what little she'd eaten along with the dank bile.

She slowly got up and rinsed her mouth out. Looking at herself in the mirror she noted how wan she looked along with a thin sheen of sweat that coated her face.

She wasn't surprised as her mother was waiting for her outside the loo's door.

"Are you all right?" her mother asked with deep concern.

Fighting her tears and with a wistful face she just shrugged at her mum. "I think I'm going to lay down for a while," she said softly.

Molly gave her a hug and left her standing there as she turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey as she came out of Bill's old room.

Ginny hung back wanting to hear what was said.

"How's he doing?" her mother asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "He's doing was well as can be expected physically, but it's his mental state that I'm worried about."

Ginny watched as a worried look took over her mother's face. She waited as her mum and the matron slowly made their way down the stairs, their conversation fading as they descended.

Ginny crept to the door of Harry's room and with great trepidation she slowly opened it. Tears sprung to her eyes as she took in the sight before her. Harry was curled up in a tight ball, laying on his side facing the wall.

Ginny slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. If Harry noticed she was there, he gave no sign.

Ginny tentatively reached out and gently ran her fingers through his unruly hair, hoping to give some semblance of comfort.

When she first touched him, he gave a jerk but made no other movement or action to acknowledge her.

As Ginny continued to stroke her fingers through his hair she felt him relax slightly and his breathing eased some.

Ginny fought her tears and she couldn't help but deride herself for her weakness. If anyone would have told her just a couple of days ago that she'd be almost constantly crying she would have hexed them but now she couldn't seem to stop or control them.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. "Just when I'm getting to really know you and count you as one of my closest friends."

Harry gave no indication that he had heard her, though Ginny knew he had. "Please don't make me go through that again," she pleaded softly.

She though he might have given a jerk at her words, or she might have imagined it. She leaned in and kissed him on the side of his head and she was sure she noticed him breathing raggedly.

Standing, she headed for the door, figuring on leaving him in peace. Just as she opened the door and before she could exit, she heard a soft "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

She paused for a moment, looking back at him, but he remained curled facing the wall. She ignored his apology and with a sad smile she softly said "I'm here for you Harry. I'll come back if you want me to."

When he didn't respond, she quietly left the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Later that afternoon Hermione arrived and she was nothing short of a mess. Of course she and Ron had immediately gotten into a row over what had happened and who should have done what. All in all it gave Ginny a severe headache.

As the days slipped by the tension in the Burrow rose exponentially. Ron and Hermione bickered constantly. Mrs. Weasley was so sad and Ginny had noticed that she rarely smiled anymore.

Ginny also continued to struggle with her own demons. She had taken to wearing clothing with really long sleeves which she used to keep her hands totally covered. They were now painfully raw as she continued to scrub and wash them as she tried to cleanse them of blood that wasn't there anymore.

Harry had yet to venture from his room and Ginny had discovered that he spent most of his time sleeping, sometimes up to eighteen to twenty hours per day. She had avoided returning to his room, unsure what to do as she had left that option up to him and so far he hadn't requested her company.

Ginny had also noticed the parade of food trays that made their way into and out of Harry's room. Most returning to the kitchen bearing the same contents that they had left with. She had overheard her mum's comment to her father that if it wasn't for the nutritional potions that Madam Pomfrey was giving him that he'd be nearly starved to death at this point.

All in all it lead to many a time with Ginny huddled alone in her room staring at her hands and crying quietly for Harry.

A full week had passed when things came to a head. Madam Pomfrey had been showing up each day to check on Harry, bring his potions and making sure he was taking them.

Ron and Hermione had waited for her to come out of Harry's room, wanting to gain access and speak to their friend. Up to that point she had limited who had access, saying Harry needed time to recover before he was subject to any questioning about what had happened.

After stoically listening to the duo she had said that it would be up to Harry if he wished visitors. She left everyone standing in the hall as she returned to Harry's room to check with him.

After shutting the door, she looked carefully at Harry. He remained almost in the identical position that he had assumed the day he had arrived. He was laying in bed, curled up, facing the wall.

"Harry," she said softly. "Your friends would like to see you. Do you wish for them to come in and visit with you?"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer, so long did he lay there quietly. Just when she was about to give up and she was turning towards the door, he softly said "No."

Though saddened by his response she had expected it. She grasped the nob and was opening the door when he suddenly spoke again.

"Wait,"

Madam Pomfrey turned back towards him. She could see he still hadn't moved but there was a subtle difference about him.

"Ginny," he whispered. "I'd like to see Ginny, if she'll see me."

"All right, I'll send her in," she replied.

Madam Pomfrey exited Harry's room and looked over the people assembled there. Ron and Hermione were looking at her expectantly, the Twins were just hanging around to see what they could find out and Ginny hung at the back, hoping and wishing that Harry would choose her but not really expecting him to do so, figuring he would pick his two closest friends instead.

She was shocked when Madam Pomfrey motioned to her and called her forward. "Harry would like to see you Miss Weasley," the matron said softly.

Ron shot daggers at her, his face scowling deeply. "What does he want to see her for?" he asked hotly.

Ginny heard in the background Hermione say something to her brother but she wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. Her focus was fixed on the matron who was looking directly at her, a small smile on her face.

Ginny gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile but in reality it was rather a wan one. Madam Pomfrey opened the door and ushered Ginny inside, closing the door behind her.

Ginny paused for a moment right inside the door. The light was very dim and it took that time for her eyes to adjust. She noticed Harry, still curled up facing the wall but he was trembling and breathing raggedly.

She slowly made her way over to the bed and as she arrived Harry slowly rolled over and looked at her.

Their eyes locked and Ginny's heart was nearly broken by the pain and torment she saw looking back at her. So much so that she had to take several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

Neither spoke but slowly Harry reached out his hand towards her. Ginny watched it as it was extended, her eyes fixating on the vivid scar that ran across his wrist.

Ginny responded by reaching out and taking Harry's hand, he looked intently at her hand, frowning as he noticed its raw state. Sighing deeply, he shut his eyes as she took his hand in hers.

With a gentle tug Harry pulled Ginny towards him. "Could you just hold me?" he whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

Ginny gave him a small wan smile and nodded her head. She climbed in bed with him and gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body tight into hers spoon fashion.

Harry wrapped his arms around hers and tightened his grip, forcing his body back into hers as far as it could go. Laying his head under hers he sighed deeply and began to shake slightly. It wasn't until hot droplets fell down on her hands and arms did she realize he was crying. Fighting her own tears she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head while tightening her grip and hugging him fervently, willing all the love she felt for him into his body and mind.

Slowly Harry's tears tapered off and his shaking ceased. Ginny felt him relax back into her and she heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep in her loving arms.

Ginny felt emotionally and physically drained and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep too.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke slowly and became aware of the soft droning of voices nearby. As she became more awake, she took in everything around her.

First and foremost was the warmth of the body snuggled close into hers and the memory of getting into bed with Harry and holding him flooded into her. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and she could tell he was still asleep.

Ginny couldn't help but smile but then the voices nearby intruded making her roll her eyes as she listened to her mother question Madam Pomfrey about the propriety of Ginny being in bed with Harry.

Laying still and pretending to be asleep, she listened with satisfaction as the matron put her mother in her place, explaining how important it was to Harry's mental well-being for him to receive as much support as possible, which included touch and love without reservation, which Ginny was able to supply.

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, Ginny thought she might have laughed at the predicament her mother found herself in but the reality of the situation was right before her and she felt her heart tighten in response to her thoughts about Harry and his circumstances.

Ginny had to close her eyes and concentrate hard on slowing her rapidly beating heart and reign in her emotions. She vowed she'd be strong for Harry and help him even if she had to stand up to her mother to do so. Though Madam Pomfrey had told her she wasn't responsible for causing Harry to harm himself, Ginny couldn't help but feel that she was at least partially to blame.

As Ginny turned her attention back to Harry she was dimly aware of her mother and Madam Pomfrey leaving and heading down the stairs. She took one last look at Harry's sleeping form and snuggled into him, laying her head back down and soon drifted off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Something new and a bit darker than my usual. **

**Reviews are most appreciated.**


	2. Comfort

**Saving Harry**

**Chapter II: Comfort**

Ginny awoke with a start, her senses on high alert. Something so totally different from her normal way of awakening.

It took just a moment to realize it was the person huddled up against her that had awoken her. Harry was silently shaking and it took several seconds for Ginny to realize it was because he was sobbing silently but uncontrollably.

She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer into her body. Slowly she reached one hand up and tenderly ran it through his hair. Hoping to convey a sense of comfort and calm to the distraught young man in her arms.

Slowly the shaking subsided but didn't quit completely. Harry turned in her embrace and clutched Ginny tightly to his body, his head coming to rest on her shoulder.

Finally making a sound, as he tried to speak, a huge wrenching sob escaped his lips. "W-why d-did he have to die?" Harry whispered out hoarsely.

Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes at the heart-wrenching, emotionally charged statement.

Pursing her lips, she whispered in return as her tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

Harry said nothing in reply. He just buried his head tighter into her shoulder and continued to cry.

On the edge of her perception, Ginny was aware of the door closing and she briefly wondered who had been there and for how long. Then she turned her attention back to her first priority, Harry.

With gentle, tender movements she continued to rub his back. All the while whispering soothing, comforting things to him. She avoided telling him it was okay, but kept her words centred on that it was all right to miss and to mourn Sirius.

After a brief period of increased crying, Harry's actions slowly subsided until his breathing evened out and Ginny realized that he had fallen asleep again.

Shifting slightly to lay more flatly on her back, she left Harry where he was. His head remained on her shoulder and his arm that had been tightly holding her now rested across her torso.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered emotionally, letting her despair for the young man in her arms finally overwhelm her as her tears started to fall once more.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Poppy Pomfrey slowly walked down the stairs, a small smug smile gracing her lips. She was pleased that her plan seemed to be working. Finding Harry crying into Ginny's comforting embrace and finally beginning to open up to Ginny.

She was sure that no one would be better than Ginny at relating to Harry as they shared something that was at first glance something so horrible that it was hard to comprehend.

But she also knew that both had been tempered by their experiences and were all that much stronger for them.

As she entered the kitchen Molly looked up at her from her place sitting at the table. "How are they?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

Poppy sighed and steeled herself for the coming conversation. "He's finally beginning to open up to her," the matron replied.

"Well, that's a good thing then," Molly replied, looking relieved.

Knowing that what she was going to suggest would set Molly off, Poppy braced herself. "It's a beginning. The first small step in helping Harry," she said.

Rising, Molly nodded her head and began to make some tea. "What do we do next?" she asked.

"Here it comes," Poppy said to herself.

"Ginny needs to stay with Harry," the matron said.

Molly's head whipped around so fast that the matron was sure she was going to hurt herself.

Poppy could see the ire rising in the Weasley matriarch's face and she spoke first to cut her off. "Molly!" she said sharply. "Harry's welfare needs to come first," she stated emphatically. "Besides, Ginny needs this as much as Harry does."

Molly looked at the matron with a stunned expression. "W-what d-do you mean?" she stammered.

Poppy made her way to Molly's side and took the teapot from her before guiding Molly to her chair and gently sitting the woman down.

Serving the tea, she sat across from the puzzled Molly. "Have you gotten a good look at your daughter's hands recently?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong with Ginny's hands?" she asked as she started to rise.

"Sit down Molly," Poppy said firmly.

Molly hesitated for a moment, then complied.

With a sad sigh, Poppy continued. "Though she has tried hard to hide the fact, she has scrubbed her hands raw."

With a bewildered look, Molly asked "Why?"

Pausing for a moment, Poppy gathered her thoughts on how to explain to Molly what Ginny was going through.

"Did you see her hands when she returned to the Burrow?" Poppy asked.

It took a moment as Molly replayed the events in her mind. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent "O".

"They were covered in blood," Molly whispered softly.

"That's right, Harry's blood," the matron confirmed.

Poppy watched as Molly's eyes misted over and a far away looked settled over her.

"Ginny suffered a very traumatic experience and needs to understand that she needs to deal with it just as much as Harry needs to deal with his problems," Poppy explained.

"What can I do to help?" Molly asked, as tears escaped her eyes.

"Be patient with her, with both of them," Poppy said gently. "I know it is going to be difficult for you but Harry and Ginny need each other right now."

Molly looked at the matron questioningly and Poppy knew this was going to be the hard part. "I would like for them to stay together," she said softly, but with conviction.

It took a moment but then Molly understood what the matron was suggesting.

For a brief second, Poppy thought Molly was going to have one of her legendary explosions but was surprised when she closed her eyes for a moment and got herself under control.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked tightly.

"Yes, I think it is," Poppy replied.

She watched as Molly contemplated what she was suggesting and though she was sure Molly didn't necessarily agree, she saw Molly slowly nod her head in acceptance.

"Do you want me to handle it?" Poppy asked.

Molly was still staring down at the table with the far-away look in her eyes nce again. She then met the matron's gaze. "No, I think it's best if I do it."

Poppy paused for a moment and then nodded her head. "Okay, then I'll be on my way. Please don't hesitate for a moment if you need my help, with anything," she said, finishing her tea and rising.

"Thank you," Molly said, getting up and taking the Hogwarts matron in a huge hug.

"Any time," Poppy said with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, grabbing her cloak.

Molly nodded and returned the matron's smile. "Okay," she replied as Poppy headed for the door.

After Poppy left, Molly sat back down and poured herself some more tea. With a sigh she contemplated everything, wishing with all her might that both Ginny and Harry would be all right.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was awake and slowly running her one hand through Harry's hair, gaining as much comfort from the act as she thought she was giving Harry. His breathing was slow and even, letting her know that he was still sleeping.

She turned her head when she heard the door softly open and she saw her mother carrying a tray into the room.

Her mother gave her a warm smile and Ginny was surprised at her look.

"Hey Mum," she whispered.

"Hi, love," Molly replied.

Ginny stopped her hand, leaving it buried in Harry's hair, hoping her mother wouldn't see the state of her hands.

Molly came over and though her eyes flitted to Ginny's hand, she refrained from commenting.

"I brought you and Harry some lunch," she said, setting the tray down on the table next to the bed.

Ginny looked at the tray and saw a plate with a sandwich and some crisps along with a bowl of broth and some fresh home-made bread along with a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice.

Molly smiled at her daughter. "I'll just leave you to it," she said as she withdrew, shutting the door behind her.

Ginny was surprised at her mother's action but quickly brushed it off, turning her attention instead to Harry. Gently shaking his shoulder she said softly, "Harry, wake up. Mum brought us lunch."

She watched as his eyes fluttered open and he stretched with a yawn. He jerked suddenly as he became aware of her presence, his eyes widening as he realized she was laying in bed with him.

Ginny paid him no mind as she sat up against the headboard. "Come on, sit up," she said as if nothing was up.

Hesitantly, he sat up, struggling to do so but after a few moments he managed to get situated. Then he glanced at her with a bit of trepidation, but Ginny once again acted as if nothing was the matter and set about preparing their lunch.

She took her plate, setting it aside for the moment as she set the tray with Harry's broth on his lap.

Harry's eyes traced her every movement but he said nothing.

Ginny settled herself and took a bite of her sandwich, looking over at Harry as she did so. Swallowing, she gazed pointedly at his bowl and then at him. When he made no move to eat, she set her sandwich down and grabbed his spoon.

"Do you need me to feed you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry gave her a half-hearted glare. "No, I can manage just fine by myself," he said lowly as he took the spoon from her hand.

Harry sighed softly, staring at the bowl of broth, contemplating whether or not to eat. Glancing at Ginny, he watched as she raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring him not to eat.

With another sigh he slowly began to eat the broth both by the spoonful and by dipping the fresh bread into it. The more he ate the more he felt hungry and surprising himself he ate most of what he had been given.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ginny said softly.

"No it wasn't," he replied with a small shake of his head. Looking over he noticed that Ginny had finished her sandwich and crisps while he had been occupied with eating his own lunch.

Ginny eyed him critically and with a sniff she said "No offence, Harry, but you stink."

Harry's eyes immediately fell as he looked ashamed. "S-sorry," he stammered.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't say that to upset you, but you've been holed up here for a week and I'm sure you didn't take care of yourself while you were stuck at your relative's."

She climbed off the bed and turned to Harry. "Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom so you can shower," she said as she extended a hand towards him.

Harry scooted over to the edge of the bed and tried to stand, but his legs gave way and he would have fallen if Ginny didn't catch him.

"Easy, Harry," Ginny said tenderly. "You've been laid up for quite a while."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and once more avoided Ginny gaze.

"Stop that," Ginny said firmly but softly.

His eyes darted up to meet hers and when he went to look away again, Ginny placed a couple of fingers under his chin and made him look back at her.

"Harry," she said softly. "I know you're not proud of what you did. But that's in the past and right now we need to concentrate on the future."

Harry's eyes misted up but with Ginny holding onto his chin, he was forced to maintain eye contact. After a moment he gave her a brief nod of his head.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Now let's get you to the bathroom, though I think since you seem a little unsteady on your feet, a bath will be better."

Though Harry blushed again slightly, he nodded his head. "I think you're right" he said lowly.

Ginny helped Harry rise and she had to support some of his weight as they made their way out and up one flight of stairs to the bathroom. She had him sit on the commode while she drew his bath, acting like nothing was the matter.

Once the tub was filled, Ginny set a couple of towels and a flannel close by and turned to Harry. He hadn't moved, he had just sat and watched Ginny work.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, off with your shirt."

Harry frowned at her but as he tried to remove his t-shirt, he struggled and couldn't quite manage it himself.

"Here," Ginny said tenderly as she stepped in front of him. "Let me help."

Harry sighed in frustration but let her help. She then assisted him in rising and set him on the edge of the tub.

"I'll let you take it from here," she said with a small smile.

Harry couldn't help himself and found himself smiling back at her. "Thanks," he said slightly sarcastically.

"I'll just go and take care of a few things and will be back to check on you in a bit," Ginny said as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Harry watched her go and puzzled at himself. Part of him was glad she had left but another part was sorry to see her go. Shaking his head, he removed his pj bottoms and he turned and eased himself into the tub.

At first it felt a bit hot but once he had settled he found the warmth easing the aches he felt in his body from laying in bed for so long.

Slowly he began to wash himself and he found satisfaction in feeling clean once again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny left and made her way back to Harry's bedroom. The first thing she did was open the window to let some light and fresh-air into the room. She then stripped the bed and replaced the sheets with fresh ones she had grabbed from the linen closet on her way back to the room.

She then went to Harry's trunk that had been brought over after Harry had been removed from his relative's house.

Ginny dug into the trunk and could only find one other pair of pj bottoms. The problem was that they were ripped right up the seam from the crotch up to the waistband. On top of that the bottoms of the legs were tattered and worn along with holes in both knees.

As she was holding them up inspecting them, Molly stepped into the room behind her.

"What's that rag?"she asked.

Ginny let her arms drop in disgust. "Harry's clean pjs," she replied in frustration.

"Well, lets see them then," Molly said, drawing her wand.

Ginny handed over the tattered pants and Molly looked at them critically.

"Resarcio tela," Molly said, pointing her wand at the largest tear.

The cloth seemed to mend, though with great reluctance. Molly frowned and gave them a shake to smooth out the wrinkles. In doing so, the tear reappeared in an instant.

Shaking her head with a sigh Molly said sadly, "They're just to far gone to be repaired."

"Well the only other pair he has are the one's he had on and they're filthy," Ginny replied.

Molly glanced into his trunk and removed a clean pair of boxers. "These will have to do for now till I can get them washed," Molly said, handing them to Ginny.

Ginny was a bit surprised at her mother's action but didn't let it show. Taking the clean boxers and the t-shirt she had grabbed, she headed off back up to Harry.

She knocked on the door. "All done in there?" she asked.

"Just about," Harry replied through the door.

"Can you get yourself back on the edge?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," he replied. "Just a second."

Ginny heard some water slosh. "Yeah, I made it."

"Well cover up, I'm coming in with some clean clothes," Ginny stated as she turned the knob.

"Ginny!" Harry protested as he hurriedly covered himself with a towel.

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she handed Harry his clean clothes. "I'll be right outside when you're ready," she said with a shake of her head as she stepped back out into the hall.

Blushing deeply, Harry watched her go and shut the door behind her. Drying himself off, he managed to get his boxers on without to much trouble but he found that he couldn't get his arms above his head to get his shirt on. Struggling for a moment, he finally gave up, too tired to attempt another go at it.

"Ah, Ginny," he called out tentatively.

"Ready?" Ginny called back as she opened the door. She almost laughed when she saw the forlorn look upon his face.

"A little help, please," Harry said softly.

Ginny couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she stepped over in front of Harry. "Here," she said softly as she helped him get the shirt over his head. She couldn't stop herself from smoothing the shirt down and she watched in amusement as Harry blushed deeply.

"Ready?" she asked lowly.

Harry met her eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, but I think you're going to have to help me up," he replied embarrassingly as he reached out with one arm.

Ginny ignored his blushing as she help him rise, pulling him up and taking most of his weight on herself as she wrapped an arm around him just under his arms.

She led him out into the hall and they began to descend the stairs back to his room.

"Ginny!" Harry protested. "I'm in my boxers in case you hadn't noticed."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Harry, I grew up with six brothers and I'm sure you don't have anything they don't," she replied with a chuckle. "Besides, your shirt covers most of everything."

Harry looked at her sceptically and probably wouldn't have said anything but as they reached the landing by his room, Molly stepped out with the dirty linens and gave him a look up and down, a smile forming on her face.

Harry gave an "eep," and tried to step behind Ginny, stumbling as he did so but she kept a firm grip on him and didn't let him fall.

Molly and Ginny exchanged smirks and both rolled their eyes at Harry's reaction.

"Why don't you two get settled," Molly said kindly as she headed down the stairs.

Ginny led Harry back into his room and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. Harry sat down heavily, not believing how much effort it had taken to just get cleaned up and back into bed. With Ginny's help he was finally able to flop back and get settled, sitting up on the pillows she had placed by the headboard.

Harry was so tired he didn't even complain as she tucked the sheet around him before she climbed in next to him, resting on the top of the bedding.

Harry felt his eyes drooping with exhaustion but he struggled to stay awake.

Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand in hers. "Rest for now, Harry," she said softly.

"Okay, he replied, tiredly. "But we need to talk about this," he said as he lifted her hand that clasped his.

Ginny stared at the raw skin on her hand, her lips drawing down into a thin line. She hesitated for several moments but finally nodded her head. "Okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But not now, you need to rest."

Harry nodded in reply, his eyes drifting shut as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Ginny watched him as he drifted off to sleep, wondering how she was going to explain her raw abraded hands.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron was beside himself with anger. He didn't understand why he wasn't allowed into see his best mate while his sister was. He had gotten into several arguments with Hermione over that fact, refusing to even listen to her explanations.

Because of that fact he and she were currently not speaking and were avoiding each other whenever possible.

Ron was pacing in the parlour when he heard the back door open and his mother say, "Hi Hermione."

Knowing that Hermione was probably going to head into the parlour, he quickly slipped out and headed up the stairs to hide in his room.

He was taken by surprise as he noticed the door to Harry's room was open. He hesitated for a moment, remembering his mother's and Madam Pomfrey's admonishment to leave Harry alone until he asked for him to visit.

Unable to stop himself he stepped into the room. He scowled as he saw Ginny sitting up on the bed next to Harry, her hand intertwined with his. Luckily her hand was tucked under Harry's so the condition of her hand wasn't visible.

Ginny eyed him warily as he stepped into the room, noticing the scowl on his face. She could see him thinking hard, several emotions playing across his features.

When Ron didn't say anything Ginny finally asked, "What, Ron?"

Ron's scowl deepened, but then relaxed a trifle. "How's he doing?"

Ginny glanced at Harry, her face taking on a sad countenance. "Truthfully, not that well as of yet."

Ron got a shocked look on his face but it only lasted a moment. His scowl returned and he looked pointedly at Ginny. "Why are you here?" he asked scathingly.

Ginny's face hardened. "Because he asked for me," she replied, her voice tinged with her growing anger.

"Why you?" Ron asked bitterly.

Ginny's anger grew but then in an instant the image of Harry laying on his bed, the blood pouring from his wrists and the look on his face as he realized that she was there, flashed into her mind.

Ron was shocked when he saw Ginny's demeanour change and the colour drain from her face.

"I think it's because he saw me there," Ginny whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Ron asked bewilderedly.

Ginny looked at her brother with haunted eyes. "He saw me as I came into the room," she said softly.

Ron still didn't understand. He knew that something had happened to Harry but all that he and Hermione had been told was that he had hurt himself. Hermione knew in an instant what they were saying but Ron hadn't figured it out.

Ginny's eyes flitted to Ron and when she saw the bewildered look on his face, she guessed that he didn't really know what Harry had done.

With an anguished look she whispered, "There was so much blood." Her eyes screwed up and tears began to leak out, leaving hot streaks trailing down her face. "So much blood," she repeated as she began to sob.

Ron stood there stunned, staring at his sister for a moment as the reality of what had happened slammed into his mind.

He turned and fled, running up to his room. He slammed his door shut as he threw himself on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, his mind in turmoil as he contemplated what he had just learned.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was late in the afternoon when Molly showed up with Harry's clean laundry. She found Ginny laying on her side, tucked up against Harry. With a sad look she stared at Ginny's hand that rested on Harry's stomach. The inflamed red showing starkly against the white background of the shirt.

As she put Harry's clothes away, Ginny stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She gave a small jerk when she noticed her mum and slowly slid her hand off of Harry and tucked it down at her side.

Once her hand was hidden she whispered "Hey mum," softly so as to not wake Harry.

"Hi dear," Molly replied just as softly. "How are you making out?"

"Okay, mum. Harry's been sleeping all afternoon and I've been cat napping off and on," Ginny replied, watching her mother carefully.

Molly gave her a small smile but Ginny could see it didn't reach her eyes.

"Why don't you wake Harry and see if he needs to use the loo," Molly said. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes and I'll bring it up for you two."

Ginny stretched slowly, making sure to tuck her hands into her sleeves. "Okay, mum," Ginny replied. She hesitated for a moment and then said, "Just so you know, Ron stopped in after lunch and he didn't seem at all pleased with me being here."

Molly frowned slightly and nodded her head. "Thanks for telling me and don't let it worry you. I'll have a talk with him, okay?"

Though it surprised her a little, Ginny didn't let it show. "All right mum. I just thought you should know about it."

"I hope he didn't bother Harry," Molly replied, glancing up at the ceiling as if she could see her son in his room.

"No mum. Harry slept right through it all. He was really exhausted after taking his bath."

"Madam Pomfrey said he'd be quite weak as he hasn't moved hardly at all this week and she guesses that he was probably the same at his relatives," Molly said as she paused in the doorway.

Ginny just looked at her mother sadly, finally giving her a small nod of her head.

Molly returned her smile, saying "Now see to Harry while I go collect your brother for dinner. Then I'll bring yours and Harry's up to you." With that she turned and headed up the stairs to get Ron for dinner. She planned on setting him straight after dinner about the rules concerning visiting Harry. Madam Pomfrey had made it abundantly clear that things had to come at Harry's prompting and that they couldn't be forced or the consequences could be severe.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione came into the Burrow and as she said hi to Mrs. Weasley she noticed Ron slip out of the parlour and head up stairs.

With a sigh she heading into the room that Ron had just vacated and sat down heavily. Her thoughts drifted back to that morning. Though she had been disappointed that Harry hadn't asked to see her and Ron, it didn't surprise her.

What had surprised her was Harry asking to see Ginny. Though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Even though she and Ron had been friends with Harry longer, no one understood him better than Ginny.

Her thoughts turned back to the conversation when they had been told about Harry. She knew from his look that Ron didn't understand the implications of what it meant when they were told that Harry had attempted to harm himself.

She had known almost instantly what was implied. She knew just as quickly that Ron didn't. She had been tempted to set him straight but knew that Harry wouldn't want her to so she had refrained.

Unfortunately that only led to friction between her and Ron to the point they couldn't even be in the same room together without tempers flaring.

With a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling and picturing Ron in his room. She knew she couldn't leave things as they were and with a vow to herself to keep her temper under control, she rose and started up the stairs to talk to Ron.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their dinners, a hearty stew accompanied by some more of Molly's fresh baked bread. Once again Harry ate slowly and though he didn't really feel hungry, he was surprised at the amount he actually ate.

Harry was slightly amused as Ginny watched him eat, glad that he didn't need her to threaten to feed him like at lunch. He had just set his spoon down and cleaned up the bowl with the last piece of bread when Molly entered the room.

She smiled and nodded at Harry when she saw how much he had eaten, causing Harry to blush and lower his eyes.

"Hi, mum," Ginny said in greeting.

"Hello dear," Molly said in response. "How are you two getting on?"

Ginny glanced at Harry before replying. "We're doing okay," she said, wondering where her mother was going with that.

Molly gathered up the dishes but set the tray on the nearby desk. "Ginny, dear. Why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'll sit here with Harry till you return," she said, grabbing the chair from the desk and sitting down.

Ginny looked at her in confusion before she got up and headed out.

Harry eyed Mrs. Weasley warily, unsure of her thoughts on several things. First and foremost on his mind was what she thought about his mental state and what he had done. For some reason all he could think of was somehow he had let her and the rest of the Weasleys down.

The second thing was he didn't understand what she was thinking about him and Ginny. It seemed she was implying that Ginny would be returning and would be spending the night with him. He couldn't believe that could possibly be true and didn't dare mention it in case he was totally wrong. That was one conversation he definitely didn't want to have.

Mrs. Weasley just seemed to be sitting there and though she wasn't staring at him, Harry felt uncomfortable with the silence. Not being able to stand it any longer, he cleared his throat garnering her attention. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered softly.

Molly looked at him with a puzzled look. "Whatever for, Harry," she asked.

Harry stared at her incredulously. "I – I just thought, . . . well . . . you know, about what I did," he stammered.

Molly gave him a sad smile. Her eyes darting about as she tried to come up with the right words. "There's no need to apologize," she said finally.

She went to continue but Harry cut her off. "I just feel I've let all of you down somehow," he stated softly, staring at his hands in his lap. He just couldn't make himself look at her, expecting to see disappointment in her eyes.

"Harry, look at me," she said gently.

With great reluctance, he finally complied. Instead of disappointment, he found nothing but a loving, caring look. It hit him like a Bludger and he tried to stop the tears from forming but couldn't. With a small sob, he scrunched up his eyes and let his tears fall.

In a flash, Molly was there beside him, taking him in a loving embrace. "Shhh," she whispered in his ear. She just held him for several moments, rubbing his back and gently rocking him.

As he clung to her and with her tender ministrations, he slowly calmed down. "Harry, we love you and only want what's best for you," she whispered to him lovingly.

Harry gave her a small nod and she eased him back, laying him down. She ran a hand through his hair and gave him a kiss on his brow. "Sleep well, Harry," she whispered.

When she looked up, she found Ginny standing in the doorway, her eyes misted over at what she had seen and heard.

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Come on, sweetheart," she said softly. "Into bed with you."

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief, but after a moments hesitation she made her way over to join Harry in his bed. She was so shocked that she didn't even protest as her mother tucked her in next to Harry.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered, placing a kiss on her brow just like she had done with Harry.

"Good night, mum." Ginny replied, still not believing what was happening.

Molly glanced down at the couple laying there. Harry's eyes were already drifting shut but they fluttered some as he fought to stay awake for the moment. Ginny was looking at her with a funny expression that Molly knew reflected her confusion at what was taking place.

Molly gave her a reassuring smile and dimmed the light by the bed, leaving only one Everlasting Candle burning lowly.

"I'll see you two in the morning," she whispered before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Ginny stared at the spot where her mother had been a moment before. Then with a shake of her head, she turned toward Harry. She had to smile looking at him. Though his eyes were drifting shut, he hadn't taken off his glasses as of yet.

Gently she reached over and removed them. Harry never noticing as she did so.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered, kissing his brow.

"G'nigh," Harry mumbled back as he lost his battle to keep his eyes open.

Ginny kept her head turned, watching as Harry fell asleep. She watched as all the tension left him and a look of peace settled on his face. Impulsively she gently kissed his cheek and settled back into the warm bedding. Her thoughts flit to the unusual situation in which she found herself. With a mental shrug she let them go and she followed Harry into dreamland.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: I hope you liked this next chapter. As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Resarcio tela - Mend Material  
**


	3. Protection

**Saving Harry**

**Chapter III: Protection**

Molly closed the door as she exited Harry's room. She heard a thump above her and she looked up the stairs towards Ron's room.

Taking a deep breath, she said to herself "Well might as well take the Dragon by the snout now instead of putting it off till later."

Wasting no time, she climbed the stairs. She was slightly surprised to find Ron's door open. Peering in, she saw her youngest son laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ronald, I need to talk to you about this afternoon," she said firmly.

Ron's eyes darted to her immediately, widening in fear at what his mother said.

He opened his mouth to speak but his mother cut him off before he had a chance to make a sound.

"You just hold on, young man," Molly stated, her lips set in a tight line. "You know you were told to stay away from Harry until he asked to see you."

Ron gulped and cast his eyes downward.

"Ginny told you, did she?" he asked softly.

"Yes she did, and I'm glad about it too," Molly responded.

She watched as his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked pointedly. "Though there is really no excuse for you misbehaving as you did."

Ron squirmed a bit, twisting his hands as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "I know mum," he said, defeatedly. "I really don't have an excuse. I . . .I just couldn't help myself. The door was open and without even thinking about it, I found myself entering, even when I knew I shouldn't," he finished, keeping his eyes staring down at the floor.

Molly shook her head in disbelief. "Really, Ronald! What are your father and I supposed to do with you?" She stared at him, the disappointment shining in her eyes.

"For disobeying you'll have extra chores to do this week. You can start tomorrow morning with mucking out the chicken coop."

Ron nodded his head in understanding. "Yes Mum," he said quietly.

"And after that you can de-gnome the back garden," she added after a moment.

"Yes Mum," he whispered, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Right then," Molly said after a moment. "I'll see what your father wants to add to the list and we'll take it from there."

"Yes, Mum," was all Ron said.

Molly wondered why Ron seemed so different in not complaining about his punishment. She shook her head once more as she turned to leave.

"Mum?" she heard behind her.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"What Ronald?" she asked.

Ron looked up at his mum, his eyes looking somewhat haunted. "What did Ginny mean when she said there was so much blood?" he asked quietly.

Ron was almost sorry he asked as he watched the sadness wash over his mother, her eyes closing as a multitude of emotions flashed over her face. It seemed suddenly she aged twenty years before his eyes.

Slowly she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Ron, you know we told you that Harry hurt himself."

"I know, Mum. But I really didn't understand what that meant."

Molly just nodded her head sadly. Trying to find the right words, her mouth opened and closed several times. With a sigh she continued. "Harry tried to kill himself, Ron," she finally said softly.

Ron jerked back as he heard the words as if struck. With tears starting to form he looked beseechingly at his mother."Why Mum? Why would he do such a thing?"

Molly's eyes misted over as she struggled to control her own emotions. "Sometimes people hurt so much, the pain is so deep they just can't take it anymore and instead of turning to others for help they look for a way to end that pain, that hurt," she replied, looking for the right words.

Ron leaned his head on his mother's shoulder. "We almost lost him, didn't we?"

"Yes we did, Ronnie," Molly whispered as she gave him a one armed hug.

Straightening up, she sniffled. "That's why it's important to do what Madam Pomfrey says," she said, straightening her skirt.

"Okay, Mum. I won't make that mistake again," Ron replied, giving his mother a wan smile.

"See that you don't," Molly said with a sad smile.

Ron nodded his head, but she noticed a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it Ron?" Molly asked.

Looking slightly hesitant, Ron bucked up his courage and asked "What's with Ginny being in there with him?"

Molly grimaced slightly. Sighing she said "Ginny has her own issues to work through because of what happened."

When Ron looked at her bewilderedly, she continued. "She was the one that found him."

Ron looked at his mother in shock. He really didn't know the circumstances that surrounded the whole incident.

Molly gave him the highlights of what had happened, though leaving out about the Howler and how guilty Ginny felt.

Ron listened to the story, trying to imagine what Ginny had experienced. He and the Twins still felt guilty about not hearing their sister's yells for them. They had sequestered themselves up in his room planning a prank to pull on her.

Ron sighed when his mother finished. "Thanks for telling me Mum," he said with a sigh.

Molly patted his knee, stood and headed for the door once again. She paused and looked back at her son. "Good night, Ron" she said softly.

"Night, Mum," Ron replied. She had given him a lot to think about and he wasn't sure where those thoughts would lead.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke slowly, her senses taking in her surroundings bit by bit. Even before she had opened her eyes she was aware of the breeze ruffling the curtains and the melodious sound of birds singing nearby.

She felt movement by her side and she turned her gaze onto Harry. He had shifted slightly but remained asleep. She was once more taken with how different he appeared while sleeping.

Ginny smiled as she studied his face, looking so calm and peaceful in slumber. Her smile morphed into a sad one as she thought about all Harry had suffered through.

While contemplating Harry she heard a noise above her head. Twisting slightly, keeping her movements small as to not wake Harry, she saw Hedwig sitting on the headboard.

Ginny was mesmerized staring into the owl's bright amber eyes. For several breathless moments they stared at one another. Suddenly Hedwig bobbed her head and though no real communication passed between them, Ginny was sure that Hedwig approved of what Ginny was doing.

The Snowy Owl gave a soft hoot, as if she too didn't want to wake Harry. Then with one last glance, Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry, her eyes coming to rest on his wrist that lay face up between their bodies. Though the wound no longer looked so red and inflamed, it still stood out starkly against his pale skin.

She then looked at her own hands, and though she hadn't scrubbed them harshly in the past day due to her being with Harry, they were still quite red though not quite so raw.

With a sigh she thought about the conversation that she and Harry had said they would have. Though she knew it was necessary, it was one conversation she didn't really want to have.

Her ruminations were broken when Harry gave a small moan and her attention was immediately focused on him. She saw his brow furrow and his head flopped back and forth slowly.

Ginny turned towards him and tenderly began to run her fingers through his hair, all the while whispering soft comforting words into his ear.

Within moments, Harry calmed down and she was gratified that she could give him some measure of comfort.

It was at that moment, with her staring at his face, that Ginny came to realize that her feelings for the slight young man laying next to her ran so much deeper that her girlish crush of several years ago.

It struck her like a Bludger causing her to take a sharp intake of breath and she knew in her heart that she would do whatever it took to see that he had some sort of normal life or as much as he could.

It was with crystal clarity that she could now see the differences in many of the relationships around her. Love wasn't all fairytales and romance novels. Love was hard work and sacrifice. It wasn't all grand gestures and glitter. No, it was the millions of little things that were required that made the relationship work.

In this new light, she could see things about her parent's relationship that she hadn't even realized that she knew.

She also realized that her first priority was to help Harry heal and recover from his attempted suicide. Only then could she hope to have the kind of relationship that she wanted with him.

With a small smile on her face she turned onto her side and cuddled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She let the wonderful feeling of being next to Harry wash over her and with a contented sigh, she drifted back off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron made his way down to breakfast, taking the seat across from Hermione. Though they had spoken the day before, there was still a bit of tension and awkwardness between them. At least they were talking to one another again.

"Morning, Mum, Hermione," he said as he began to pile food onto his plate.

"Good morning, Ronald," his mother said, her back to him as she continued cooking at the stove.

"Good morning," Hermione said softly, keeping her eyes glued to the Daily Prophet that lay next to her plate.

Molly looked back over her shoulder, "Did you happen to notice if Ginny and Harry were awake?" she said locking her eyes on his.

It took a moment for Ron to swallow the mouthful f food that he had just shovelled into his mouth. With a shrug he said, "Their door was still closed and I didn't hear anything as I came down."

"Okay, I'll check on them in a bit," his mother replied, turning back to frying pan before her. "Don't forget, right after breakfast you need to go muck out the chicken coop."

Ron sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping as he considered the job before him. There weren't many jobs around the Burrow that he hated more than mucking out the chicken coop.

"Yes Mum," he replied forlornly before returning to eating his breakfast.

As he began to fill his plate for the second time, he turned his attention to Hermione. "Anything interesting in the Prophet?" he asked.

Hermione glanced up at him looking a bit surprised. It wasn't often that Ron initiated a conversation when they weren't on the best of terms.

"Not really," she said, folding the paper in half and setting it beside her plate. "Just the same stuff now dealing with Voldemort's being seen at the Ministry, the capture of the Death Eaters and how everyone now needs to be vigilant."

Ron just nodded his head slowly as he began in on his second helping.

Hermione rose and took her dishes to the sink, pausing to look at Mrs. Weasley. "Do you want me to check on Harry and Ginny when I go up to get changed?" she asked hesitantly.

Molly turned to her and with a disapproving look she said, "That all right, dear. I'll take care of it."

Feeling chastised, Hermione left to head up stairs. She thought to herself that she was glad she wasn't a Weasley or she'd probably be joining Ron in mucking out the chicken coop.

As she got to the stairs Arthur came down. "Good morning Hermione," he said as he passed.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," she replied with a small smile.

Arthur sat right down and Molly placed his plate in front of him. Turning his attention to Ron he said briskly, "I expect a stellar job from you cleaning out the chicken coop."

Ron slumped a little in his seat, realizing he'd have to do a better job than he usually did or there would be hell to pay. "Yes sir," he said lowly.

"I understand that this afternoon you'll be de-gnoming the back garden for your mother," Arthur continued.

Ron's shoulders slumped further. "Yes sir."

"Right, after that I want you to sweep out the attic and when you're done with that you're to help your mother till dinner time."

Ron sighed heavily, "Yes sir," he whispered.

Arthur shook his head, not happy with Ron's attitude.

"Tomorrow right after breakfast you're to start painting the shed and chicken coop. We'll see where things stand after that," he said before turning his attention to his plate.

With another sigh, Ron started on his third helping but he didn't eat with his usual gusto. He knew he rarely thought about the consequences of his actions and he vowed to make a better effort at it.

Arthur finished his breakfast and gulped down the last of his tea. Rising, he placed his dishes in the sink and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm off to work, I'll see you this evening," he said, donning his cloak as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you, dear," Molly said with a smile.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke slowly, feeling more contented and wonderful than she thought she ever had. She sighed deeply, letting those feelings fill her.

As she lay there she became aware of the feeling that she was being watched. Cracking her eyes open, she noticed two emerald orbs staring at her. Suddenly realizing it was Harry, she pulled away in a hurry.

For a moment neither said a word. Ginny started to feel a little awkward under Harry's scrutiny. "Sorry," she whispered.

Harry cocked his head slightly, a frown forming on his face. "What for?" he asked lowly.

Ginny vaguely waved her hand at him. "Well, ah, for . . . you know," she stammered.

Harry sighed and to Ginny he looked very sad. With a shrug he said, "I kind of liked it, but if you didn't . . ."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, a bit more forcefully than she intended. "No, I did like it. Very much," she added much softer.

Harry just sighed again, dropping his gaze from Ginny.

Ginny felt her heart go out to him, he looked so lost and depressed. Not willing to let him dwell on things she sat up.

"Come on," she said as if nothing was the matter. "Let's get you up to the loo and ready for the day. I'm sure Mum will have breakfast ready soon."

Harry gave her a wan smile and moved over to the edge of the bed after Ginny stood up and put on her dressing gown.

Ginny grabbed his from the back of the chair where her mum had placed it the day before while unpacking Harry's trunk.

Harry stood a little unsteadily but at least he didn't fall like the previous day. Ginny held his dressing gown out and helped him put it on. She held him lightly, guiding him out the door and up the stairs. While he was a little stronger than the day before, she wasn't sure he would make it on his own.

She got him in to the bathroom and left him to take care of business while she waited in the hall. After a few moments she heard him flush but then there was silence.

When Harry didn't open the door and she didn't hear any water running she called out softly, "Harry?"

When she didn't get a reply, she opened the door. There, leaning against the sink, stood Harry, his face was quite pale and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"You okay?" she asked, coming over to his side.

Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "Just a little dizzy," he croaked out.

Gently taking his arm, Ginny steered him backwards and had him sit on the edge of the tub. She got a flannel and some soap and tenderly washed his face and hands.

Harry gave her another wan smile, "I'm sorry to be such a bother," he said sadly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her body, his head coming to rest on her abdomen. "Harry, don't even think that. You aren't and never have been a bother to me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure?" he whispered fervently.

"Very sure," she replied.

They stayed that way for several long moments before Harry relaxed his hold on her.

"Thanks," Harry croaked out, his eyes misting over.

Ginny gently ran her one hand through his hair and she felt him relax as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"Come on," she said tenderly. "Let's get you back to the room."

Helping him rise, she once more took some of his weight as she guided him back down to the room they were sharing.

"I'll be right back," she said after she had him settled once more. She hurried out the door and down to her room where she grabbed a change of clothes. A pair of muggle lounge pants and a tank top along with a fresh pair of knickers.

She then hurried back up the stairs to use the loo, washed and quickly changed. She glanced in the mirror and took a good look at herself. She gave a quirky smile, thinking that maybe she should have grabbed a bra too, but as she wasn't planning on going out at all that day she opted for comfort over formality. Though she shuddered to think what her mum would say if she noticed.

She was just back checking on Harry when her mum came into the room bearing a tray filled with their breakfasts.

Ginny noticed as her mother's eyes flitted to her and her subsequent rolling of her eyes. She was very surprised though by the lack of comment and wondered if her mother would speak to her later in private about her attire. Pushing it from her mind, she turned her attention to Harry and setting him up with his meal.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully as she handed Harry the tray. As before she settled down next to him on the bed to partake of her own meal.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Harry. He looked at his food for several moments before giving a small sigh and tucking in. His actions were slow and methodical but he did eat all that was before him.

Ginny had finished well before he did and just sat sipping on her pumpkin juice. Though she wasn't staring at him, she did keep note of his progress and demeanour.

As he set his fork down, Ginny turned and cheerfully said, "All done?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, once more looking very melancholy.

Ginny removed the tray, all the while watching Harry. He had slumped back against the pillows and his eyes were drifting shut. Even though he had only been up about an hour he looked exhausted.

Ginny reached over, removing the extra pillow that was propping up his head. "There," she said softly. "That will make you more comfortable."

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Ginny watched as his breathing evened out in slumber. With a sigh she lay down beside him thinking about how to help him. Though she didn't really feel tired, it wasn't long before she joined him in sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke to the sounds of someone running down the stairs, Ron she suspected from the thudding of the feet. She smiled slightly, wondering about the fact that she could tell who it was just by the sounds that they made.

Once again somehow in her sleep, she had turned and snuggled into Harry's side. What was new, she realized, was that somehow Harry had gotten his arm around her, pulling her in closer. The biggest surprise though was where his hand had ended up. It was firmly cupping her left breast.

Glancing at Harry, she saw he was still sound asleep. She lay still contemplating the situation in which she found herself. She was almost one hundred percent sure that Harry hadn't awoken and had placed his hand where it was while still asleep.

The dilemma she faced was whether or not to try and extricate herself and risk waking Harry while doing so. The other option was to remain where she was in the hope that he would let go before he awoke or someone came into the room.

While she lay there pondering, the decision was taken out of her hands. Her head popped up when she heard the door softly open.

Her movement caused Harry to awaken. Their eyes locked for a moment as Harry realized where his hand rested, causing them both to blush fiercely as he removed his hand with a jerk.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke their connection and they both turned to see who had entered the room.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the young couple, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked.

"Fine," Harry answered flatly.

Ginny huffed. "Tell her the truth, Harry," she said pointedly.

Harry's eyes darted to her face, but then with a sigh he looked at the matron. "I'm still really tired," he said lowly. "Plus I don't seem to have any strength at all."

The matron came over and waved her wand over Harry's body several times. "Part of the problem is your body is completely run down," she said as she began to dig into her medical bag.

"I'm going to change your potions somewhat. I'm increasing the nutritional potions and I'm also adding a light Invigorating Draught," she said as she pulled several vials out. She set most of them on the table by the bed but handed one to Ginny.

"You can take the Invigorating Draught now but take the others with your meals," she instructed.

Ginny uncorked the vial she had been handed and gave it to Harry. He eyed it warily but downed it in one huge gulp.

He gave the matron a funny look. "Not that bad tasting, but not great either," he commented.

"Yes, well, not all are so bitter tasting," Pomfrey said, her lips curling up at the corners.

"Now I suggest you start spending more time out of this bed," she said pointedly. "The more you move around the faster your strength will come back. Some time outdoors will do you a world of good too."

Harry sighed heavily, not looking at all pleased. "All right," he said softly, dreading having to face his friends.

Ginny patted his arm encouragingly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll keep Ron and Hermione away from you till you're ready to see them."

Harry looked at her in surprise, wondering briefly if she could read his mind. Then with a shake of his head he figured that maybe she just knew him really well.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said sincerely.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in approval. "Remember Harry, it's your recovery. Don't let your friends dictate your actions." Then with a smirk she added, "Though I suggest you listen to Miss Weasley here. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Besides she has had some experience with dealing with similar problems."

Ginny bowed her head briefly as her memories of the summer after her first year and the Chamber of Secrets flashed through her mind.

Harry looked shocked as he realized what the matron was referring to. He looked at Ginny with a new found respect.

"That sounds like good advice," he said softly, reaching out and resting his hand on Ginny's arm.

Ginny gave him a genuine smile that caused a warm feeling to rush through his body.

"Okay, you two. I'll see you in a couple of days to see how things are going." As the matron turned she drew up short. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, digging once more into her bag. She pulled out a small tub of salve and handed it to Ginny.

"I want this applied to your scars," she said firmly to Harry. "And it will do wonders for your hands, Miss Weasley, she added.

Ginny dropped her head and blushed deeply, a feeling of shame enveloping her.

With a small nod of her head, she took the salve from the matron and set it on the bedside table.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," she said contritely.

"Yes, well I'll be off then," she said as she turned and exited the door.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another.

"Well you're looking a bit better," Ginny said. "Do you want to head down outside? We have about an hour before lunch."

Harry looked pensive for a moment, not rally wanting to face anyone right at the moment, though he knew that he couldn't put it off forever.

When his reluctance showed on his face, Ginny said, "Or would you rather read or something?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "How about you getting my Charms book out and I'll start my essay."

Ginny nodded and went and retrieved his book, some parchment, and his quill and ink. As she gathered everything up, her hand suddenly darted back into his trunk and she grabbed another book.

As she handed him his things, Harry glanced at the book she had grabbed. His eyes rose in surprise as he saw what it was.

"Something the matter, Harry?" she asked as she settled down beside him.

Looking slightly chagrined, Harry turned to his Charms book. "No, nothing," he said softly. Then he looked into her eyes. "I'm just surprised that you're reading my Transfiguration book."

Ginny just shrugged. "Well I'm done with my summer homework and I don't see anything wrong with reading ahead," she stated as she opened the book to the first chapter and started to read.

"Nothing wrong with it at all," Harry said in agreement.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was much later when Harry looked back over at Ginny. She had her nose buried in the text book which she was holding in one hand near her face. What Harry found amusing was the way she was biting her lower lip as her other hand, finger pointed, was tracing out wand movements.

I drew in his eyes and he couldn't help but stare at it. For some odd reason it made him think of a strawberry and he wondered if it tasted like one too.

His focus was broken when Ginny suddenly asked "What?" as she dropped the book into her lap.

As hard as he tried he couldn't squelch the blush from rising into his cheeks. It must have been his lucky day as before she could force a confession from him, Molly knocked on the door frame and entered with their lunch.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ginny giggled softly and shook her head. He knew he had been caught staring and he wondered if she would say something about it.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them as she set the tray down. "Studying?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied. "I hadn't started my summer homework yet."

"Well good on you for starting it now. I only wish I could get Ronald to start this early," she said in reply. Her eyes drifted over to the book Ginny had on her lap. Her eyes rose in question, but Ginny just stared back defiantly.

The Weasley matriarch rolled her eyes at her daughter's reaction but didn't comment.

As she started to leave she said "Madam Pomfrey said she wanted you to start spending some time outside."

"We'll be down after lunch," Ginny replied immediately.

Harry glared at Ginny with a frown.

"Don't take that attitude with me, Harry," Ginny replied.

When Harry sighed and let his shoulders drop in defeat, she patted his arm and added "Don''t worry, I told you I'd protect you from Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded glumly as he turned his attention to his lunch. On his tray was a slightly smaller bowl of stew but it was accompanied by a sandwich and another couple of slices of bread with butter to go with the stew.

Ginny's meal was almost identical but instead of the bread and butter she had a pile of crisps.

For the first time since he had arrived at the Burrow, Harry actually felt hungry and he dug into his lunch, if not with gusto, with at least more energy than he had been.

Ginny actually ate at a leisurely pace, her nose back into the Transfiguration book that she had been studying before their meal arrived.

Harry actually finished before her and with a smirk as he studied Ginny's movements, he darted out his hand and stole a crisp from her plate. When she didn't seem to notice, he grabbed at another.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed as she swatted at his hand. Her Quidditch honed reflexes were in high gear and she smacked the back of his hand.

"Ow!" he hollerred as he drew his hand back, still clutching his prize. With a satisfying grin he looked at Ginny after eating his pilfered crisp. "There's no need to get violent," he said as he rubbed his hand.

Ginny's only reply was a small huff but secretly she was pleased that his appetite was returning.

"If you wanted one all you needed to do was ask?" she said in faked annoyance. The effect was ruined though by the way her lips curled up at the corners as she tried to stifle her grin.

Ginny almost lost it when Harry looked at her with puppy dog eyes and asked softly "May I have another crisp?"

Fighting her smile, Ginny slid her plate over towards him till it was in-between them.

"I didn't say I wanted them all," Harry said contritely.

"We can share," Ginny replied as she took a crisp and munched on it.

Harry took one too and they proceeded to polish off the crisps.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled at him, "You're welcome," she said plainly.

Harry returned her smile but she could see it still was tinged with sadness.

She marked her place in the book, set it aside and began to gather up their plates from lunch. When she was done she stood up and looked at him. "Come on, let's get you some sun," she said firmly.

Harry's eyes looked at her in fright, but he could tell that she wouldn't let him chicken out. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he nodded to her in acquiescence.

Ginny went to the bureau where Molly had put his clothes away and grabbed a pair of his jeans. Since he was still only in his boxers, he didn't really need to change, just put on the clothes that Ginny was handing him. Socks and Trainers came next and Harry was ready.

Ginny grabbed the tray in one hand, supported Harry with the other and they were off. After a brief detour to her room to throw on a pair of flats, they made their way down into the kitchen.

Molly smiled in greeting as Ginny dropped the tray off on the counter and before he knew it they were outside.

Ginny led him in a leisurely circuit around the Burrow. For the most part they were silent, both just enjoying the warm sunshine and gentle breeze.

Though it wasn't very far, by the time Harry had made it once around, he was fairly tired. It was with a welcoming sigh that he sat as Ginny led him to the porch swing outside of the back door.

It now rested in the afternoon shade, which Harry found to be quite a relief after his walk in the sun.

He found Ginny looking at him and he turned his head toward her. "What?" he asked with a frown.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "It's nothing really Harry. I was just looking at how nice the colour was in you face."

Harry looked at her sheepishly, berating himself for doubting Ginny, after all the time she spent with him, never once had she derided him or put him down for all his problems. She had been nothing but supportive and helpful.

Ginny watched as his face went from annoyance to sadness in the space of a heartbeat. It tugged at her heart as she wish that he would move past everything and begin to heal.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

Ginny reached out and tucked her arm through the crook of his elbow, pulling him closer as she did so.

"Please don't worry about it Harry," she said with a small wan smile. "I know how much you hate all the attention, but right now you need the help. I'm here for you so put it out of your head and just relax and enjoy the nice weather."

Harry gave her a small grin. It was typical Ginny to set him at ease and tell him off at the same time, even if it was done nicely.

Harry felt the fatigue hit him now that he was seated in the shade. He let his head drift down till it was resting on Ginny's shoulder. A smile crept onto his face as he felt her hand start to work it's way through his hair.

It felt so amazingly good and he couldn't remember a time when he felt so relaxed. It was such a stark contrast to what he had felt since returning to Privet Drive.

Eyes closed, he drifted on the edge of consciousness. He was just about completely asleep when he was jarred awake.

"Harry," he heard from the direction of the door.

He immediately stiffened and sat upright, all the tension returning to his body along with a feeling of fear and shame.

Ginny's head snapped around, her eyes boring daggers into the bushy haired girl standing there. Though she looked a bit apprehensive, there was also a look of determination that accompanied it.

As Hermione made to speak again, Ginny cut her off. "Hermione!" she snapped. "You shouldn't be here and bothering Harry. I suggest you leave right now!"

Hermione looked as if she was going to object but at that moment the door opened behind her and Molly stepped out, looking quite displeased.

As Hermione turned away in a huff, Ginny noticed that she was holding a couple of booklets and pamphlets. It made her blood boil that Hermione could think that something like that could be a help to Harry.

She swore to herself to hex Hermione into oblivion if she had ruined the hard work that had gone into getting Harry to the state he was at now.

Molly's eyes met hers and her mother gave her a firm nod, conveying that she thought that Ginny had handled the situation well. She then turned and glared at where Hermione had disappeared. Her look stating that the girl was in for a good tongue lashing.

As her mother disappeared back into the house, Ginny felt Harry once more slump into her side, his head coming to rest upon her shoulder once again.

Ginny had to fight back her tears as she looked at Harry. Where before he had rested his head on her looking so peaceful and relaxed, now his face was etched with sadness and melancholy.

Gently she reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. "It's all right Harry, I won't let her get near you till your ready," she whispered.

Harry's only response was a small nod of his head, but he did reach his hand around and clasp the one Ginny had wrapped around his waist. Slowly the tension left him as they sat listening to the breeze gently blowing through the trees and birds singing. It seemed to take forever but finally Harry drifted off to sleep, the warm comfort of Ginny finally filling him with a sense of well-being.

Ginny eyed him as he drifted off, glad to see the lines of tension once more leaving his face and she vowed once more to protect Harry, no matter who got hurt. As long as it wasn't Harry, that was fine with her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Ginny continues to step into her role as Harry's care-giver. She will NOT let anyone hurt him further if she can do anything about it.**

**Harry is just now stepping onto the road of recovery, it will take hard work and much pain to deal with all he has been subject to. Will it temper him or break him? That is the question.**

**As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. 4 Setback

**Saving Harry**

**Chapter IV: Setback**

Harry jolted awake, the image of Sirius falling through the veil burning in his eyes.

He felt movement beside him and he turned his head in that direction.

"Are you okay," he heard softly beside him.

"Yeah," he managed to croak out, hoping that Ginny wouldn't press the issue.

Ginny rolled closer, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him into her body. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's the matter," she whispered into his ear.

Harry felt tears spring into his eyes, overflowing and trailing down his cheeks. "I can't," he sobbed out quietly. "Not yet. Please understand."

Ginny ran a hand through his hair, tenderly conveying her acceptance of his plea. "All right Harry, but you need to understand that you won't really begin to get better till you start talking about what is wrong."

Harry tensed in her grasp for a moment, but then sagged, nodding his acceptance of what she was saying. In his heart he knew she was right, but at the moment he didn't think he had the strength to do it.

He nodded to her, letting her know that he understood at least on some level.

As he lay there, Ginny had continued to rub one of her hands up and down his back. Harry relished the times she did that. It felt so good and though he tried to fight it, he associated it with a feeling of being loved.

All through his childhood growing up at the Dursley's he had never been touch or caressed in any way that offered the slightest bit of comfort. The only reason any of his relatives had touched him was to punish and cause him pain.

Ginny glanced down at Harry's face. His eyes were scrunched shut, tears forming at the corners.

Keeping up her caresses she asked him quietly, "What's wrong?"

Disassociating his problems with his relatives from what he was feeling about Sirius, Harry began to speak. His voice was just above a whisper and Ginny had to listen hard to make out what he was saying.

"No one has ever touched me like you are. All I remember from growing up is being slapped or hit or punched. Being touched meant nothing but pain," he cried out softly.

Ginny had to fight hard not to give into tears as she listened to Harry. Never could she imagine growing up with out some form of comforting touch. The warm hugs she had received when she needed them, whether because she had a bad dream, her brothers had made her cry or just because someone wanted to make her feel better.

Surprisingly even the sting of a potion being applied to a skinned knee came to mind. Sure it had stung, but it was the act of someone caring for her that was foremost in her mind and afterwards the comforting hug had accompanied the treatment to make it all right.

"Why did they hate me so much? Why did they treat me so badly?" Harry mumbled out as he relaxed into Ginny's loving touch.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I wish I could understand why they did what they did, but I can't because I can't understand how anyone could treat a child like that."

Slowly Harry's breathing levelled out and she knew he had fallen back to sleep. As hard as she tried, Ginny could no longer fight the tears in her eyes and two hot trails formed on her cheeks. She just couldn't comprehend anyone treating a child like Harry had been treated.

While Ginny knew that Harry was avoiding his biggest problem, the loss of Sirius, she knew that his starting to talk about his terrible childhood was a step in the right direction for him to heal.

As the sun moved down toward the horizon, Ginny felt Harry stir. He gave a might yawn and straightened up, stretching out his aching muscles.

"Come on, lets get washed up for dinner," she said.

Harry gave her a wan smile, nodding his head. "I can't believe just how much that short walk tired me out."

"The more we do it, the easier it will become," Ginny replied.

The pair rose and headed back inside. Molly was busy at the stove, preparing the evening meal. She looked at them as they entered, giving them a warm smile. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes" she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Okay, Mum," Ginny replied. "We're headed up to wash up. We'll see you soon."

Molly watched as Harry stared at the table as if he was counting the place settings. She was tempted to ask if he wanted to join the family for dinner but refrained from doing so, figuring it was to soon for him to be willing to join the family just yet.

Suddenly Harry's met Molly's. He smiled sadly at her and almost as if he had read her mind he said softly, "Not yet. Soon, maybe, but not yet."

Molly gave him a wan smile. "I understand, Harry. Whenever you're ready."

Harry sighed, looking so sad that it broke Molly's heart to see it and he gave her a nod of his head before he went over to Ginny who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him.

Taking his hand, she said tenderly, "Come on, Harry. Let's get you ready for dinner."

Neither saw the tears that leaked out of Molly's eyes and trailed down her cheeks. With a deep sigh, she turned back to the stove and continued working on preparing dinner, though her actions were much slower than they had been.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny returned to their room and once settled back into bed, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's with you being allowed to stay with me?" he asked lowly.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I'm not 100 percent sure. It's been a surprise to me too."

Harry looked pensive so Ginny continued. "I think that because of what I had to deal with after the Chamber, they think I'm the one who can relate to you the best. Plus what I learned in dealing with it, I can help you deal with things."

Harry nodded his head slowly, taking in what Ginny said. "Well, no matter the reason, I'm glad you're here with me."

Ginny gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad too," she said happily.

Harry gently took her hand. "I think it's time we talked about this," he said as he lifted her hand a little.

Ginny sighed, knowing that it was something she'd have to deal with. Though her hands no longer looked quite so red and inflamed, you could still see the effects of her scrubbing them repeatedly.

"I. . ." she began hesitantly. "I had a hard time dealing with what happened," she continued lowly. "When I got home, my hands were coated with blood and no matter how hard I tried, how hard I scrubbed, they just didn't feel clean."

Harry's eyes closed and he sagged noticeably. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that," he whispered, barely audible.

"Harry," Ginny said emotionally, "Don't feel that way. I'm just glad I was able to be there and help you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Harry gave her a wan smile and lifted his free hand and ran it through her hair. "I'm sorry I put you through that, but I'm glad you did. I just wish that things were different."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "How so?"

Harry smiled at her, but it was touched with sadness. "Though I've lost my parents and Sirius, I've come to realize I have others that love me and I'm not really as alone as I thought I was."

Ginny could tell by the look in his eyes what he was trying to convey. She felt a warmness fill her, he was telling her in his own way how much her felt for her.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're not alone Harry. I'll always be here for you," she whispered softly.

Harry gave himself into her embrace, sighing contently. He knew he loved Ginny like no other, but he just couldn't say those words to her, yet. He closed his eyes, sighing sadly and leaned in, resting his head on her shoulder.

Ginny just held him, humming softly as she stroked her hand through his hair, offering love and comfort to the broken young man that had captured her heart.

It wasn't much later that Molly came upstairs with their dinner. She sat it down on the bedside table, looking closely at the pair laying in the bed. There was a subtle difference in Harry's demeanour but she couldn't tell what it meant. She hoped fervently that it was a sign that he was getting better but she wasn't sure.

"There you go," she said pleasantly. "I'll be back up for the tray later."

Both looked at her, Ginny with a smile, but Harry still had that sad look about him that just broke her heart. With a sigh, Molly headed back down to join the rest of the family for dinner.

Harry picked slowly at his dinner, though he did manage to eat most of what was on his plate.

Ginny watched him closely, she could tell he was thinking hard about things and hoped that he would continue to open up to her. It was the only thing that was going to allow him to move on and heal.

Ginny took Harry's plate and set it aside with hers. She was just relaxing, sitting on the bed next to Harry when she noticed he seemed to be fidgeting, unable to stay still.

"What's the matter," she asked him, a bit concerned.

Harry sighed before turning to look at her. "I'm a bit tired of just laying here," he admitted softly.

"Want to take another walk?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Ginny stood and grabbed the tray of their dinner dishes as Harry rose and put on his trainers.

He was surprised when she didn't put on her flats. His gaze fell and he ended up staring at her feet. To him they seemed perfect, neither to big or to small, their skin a flawless expanse ending with her beautiful dainty toes. The toe nails were painted a deep red, edged on the front by gold, Gryffindor colours.

Ginny noticed where Harry's attention was focused and smiled lightly. "What?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry's eyes flew up and met hers and he blushed deeply. "I – ah, well, ah I was wondering why you didn't put your shoes on?" he stammered.

"Oh, I just like to go barefoot sometimes," she replied offhandedly. "Was there anything else?"

In what he thought was impossible, Harry blushed deeper. His mouth opened and closed several times though no sound came forth.

Ginny couldn't hep giggling. "Come on, Potter. Spit it out," she said mirthfully.

Refusing to meet her eyes, Harry said softly "I was just noticing your feet."

Ginny couldn't leave it at that. "Why? Is there something wrong with them?" she asked, her voice tinged with humour.

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, much louder than he wanted. "No," he said again softly. "I was just noticing how beautiful they are," he added shyly.

Ginny looked at him sceptically. "Really?" she asked dubiously.

Harry sighed. "Well compared to mine, I mean. Mine are ugly compared to yours. My toes are all knobby and . . . well, I mean . . ." he said lamely.

"We'll have to compare them later," Ginny chided him gently, unable to hide her smirk.

Harry looked at her horrified, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Who knew that you'd have a foot fetish," she teased.

Harry finally got that she was having a go at him and he shook his head, giving a soft chuckle.

Ginny took him by the arm and guided him out of the room. "Maybe I should put on my flats," she said with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by running into something while not watching where you are going."

"Don't put them on, on my account. I'm sure I'll be able to restrain myself," Harry replied, giving her a small smile.

Ginny was happy to see him smile, something that he hadn't done much of since he had arrived at the Burrow.

I no time at all, the pair were once more outside after Ginny deposited their dinner tray into the kitchen.

Ginny tucked her hand into Harry's elbow and they slowly made their way down toward the pond. There was just a touch of a breeze that made things very pleasant. She was glad to feel the tension drain out of him as they got further from the house.

Sunset wasn't for about 2 more hours and the late evening Sun cast a golden glow onto everything.

Ginny led Harry to a small bench that was placed in the shade of an old oak tree. She heard Harry sigh as he sat down but for once it didn't sound sad. It was one of contentment. He then took in a deep breath as he savoured the fresh clean air.

"This is nice," he said softly.

"Yes it is," agreed Ginny.

She was taken by surprise when Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned into her side. Not that she was adverse to his action. She just hadn't expect him to initiate something like that.

They just sat there in companionable silence, listening to the sounds of nature that surrounded them. Birds were singing in the meadow across the pond, a bullfrog croaked out nearby in the rushes, insects buzzed about, all in all it was just about as peaceful a scene as one could ask for.

Finally as the Sun dipped below the horizon and twilight fell, Ginny rose and extended her hand to Harry, helping him to rise. He surprised her once again when he slipped his hand into hers.

She gave it a gentle squeeze and Harry looked at her in surprise, it was as if he hadn't even realized that he had taken her hand. Ginny just smiled at him, letting him know that she was okay with it.

Harry gave her a shy smile and they made their way back to the Burrow.

As they entered, Harry paused, looking in the direction of the parlour. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Maybe we should join your family for a bit," he said softly.

Though surprised, she managed to hide it. "Are you sure?" she asked pointedly.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied. "I can't avoid them forever."

Ginny gave him an encouraging look and nodded in reply.

"Please just stay close," he whispered.

"I'm here for you," she said, giving his hand another squeeze.

Slowly they made their way into the parlour, pausing right inside the doorway.

Molly was the first to notice them, a surprised look on her face. "Hello, you two. Come on in and sit down," she said warmly.

Mr. Weasley smiled at them and just nodded as he sat in his chair listening to the wireless.

Hermione was seated back in a corner, predictably reading a book. She glanced at them and Ginny had to bit her tongue when she saw a frown flicker across the bushy-haired girls face. Luckily she didn't say anything and turned her attention back to her book.

Ron looked up, also with a surprised look. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but remained silent as if he didn't know what to say.

The Twins were conspicuous in their absence.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced at Ginny, who gave his hand a squeeze and a small smile. "So far so good," she thought to herself.

Harry made his way over to where Ron sat. "Fancy a game of chess?" he asked lowly.

With a shocked look, Ron answered "S-sure."

Ron quickly reset the chess pieces and offered Harry his pick of colours. Harry ended up with black and Ron made his first move.

Ginny sat down close to Harry and silently watched. She noticed her brother peeking at his mate every few seconds, something unusual as he normally kept his focus firmly on the board.

Harry, for his part, kept his eyes fixed on the board, never once raising his eyes to meet Ron's. Slowly she noticed him start to relax a little. Though he remained somewhat tense.

The game progressed slowly, Harry being very deliberate in his moves. Ron, on the other hand looked decidedly distracted, not playing with his usual intensity.

They had been playing for about 45 minutes when Harry castled. Ron, not paying particular attention, hurriedly made his next move.

Ginny watched in disbelief as Harry moved one of his rooks and took Ron's queen.

Ron stared in shock and with a low growl spat out "What kind of freak move was that."

Harry's head snapped up, a blank look on his face, his body tensing. Suddenly be bolted up and ran from the room.

Ginny arose, furious at her brother. "You are a complete arse!" she yelled before she ran after Harry.

Ginny heard Harry running up the stairs, the door to their room slamming shut behind him. She vaguely heard her mother berating Ron, but she paid it no mind. Her thoughts were focused on Harry.

She quickly followed Harry up the stairs and opened the door to their room. She came to a sudden stop, Harry was no where to be seen. Bewildered, she paused. "Harry?" she called out softly.

To her utter dismay, she heard a soft whimpering sound emanating from the closet. Hurrying to the door, she slowly opened it. There in the darkness she found Harry curled up in a ball, his body shaking with near silent sobs.

"Oh, Harry," she said emotionally, tears coming to her eyes.

She quickly knelt down and reached out her hand, her tears increasing as Harry recoiled from her touch.

"Harry," she said softly, trying to calm the distraught young man huddled before her.

As she reached in towards Harry, she heard the door open softly. Looking up in alarm, she saw her mother standing in the doorway. With a silent shake of her head, she sent Molly back out into the hallway.

She stared at Ginny in shock at the situation she had found her in. Giving a subtle nod of her head, she left Ginny to her task.

"Harry, luv," she said tenderly.

Harry's only reaction was to curl up tighter into himself, flinching away in fear.

"Please Harry," she tried again. "Won't you come out. You know I won't hurt you."

Harry just shook his head vigorously, edging further back into the corner of the closet.

Ginny gave a small huff of annoyance. "Well if you aren't coming out, I'm coming in."

When Harry didn't respond, she crawled into the closet, getting as close to him as possible. She laid down, wrapping her body around his, taking him into a tender embrace.

She gently ran her one hand through his hair and whispered soft words of love and comfort into his ear.

Slowly Harry calmed down, his breathing becoming ragged as he fought for control of his emotions.

It seemed to take forever but he finally relaxed somewhat back into Ginny's embrace.

Ginny could feel his breath still hitching slightly, sending small shudders through his body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out hoarsely.

Ginny rolled her eyes, glad that Harry was still with his back to her so he didn't see her doing so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she gently said.

Harry sighed deeply. "I feel so ashamed," he said softly. "I don't know why I reacted like I did. I mean it wasn't as if he called me a freak or anything."

Ginny caressed his cheek, using just enough pressure to turn Harry's head towards her. "The word triggered your subconscious memories of your relatives calling you that. It's still quite raw for you. It isn't your fault."

Harry's lips twitched and for the briefest of moments a wan smile graced his face, but his eyes still held a deep sadness, looking so haunted that Ginny had to fight back her tears.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. It was quite cramped in the small closet. "If you're feeling up to it, why don't we get into bed," she urged.

It took a moment but finally Harry nodded his head. Slowly, both extracted themselves from the closet. Harry stripped down to his boxers and his tee before climbing into bed.

Ginny grabbed one of Harry's tees. "I need to run to the loo," she said apologetically.

Harry looked like he wanted to protest her leaving, but he nodded his head in acquiescence.

As Ginny opened the door, Harry said "If you see your mum, tell her not to be to hard on Ron. It wasn't really his fault."

Ginny nodded though it was a bit reluctantly. Yes, Ron hadn't meant to set Harry off but the boy just never thought about what he said. She knew for a fact that he knew that Harry's relatives used that derogatory term in regards to Harry and he should have know it wouldn't be received well.

Ginny was just coming out of the loo when she saw her mother coming up the stairs.

"How is he doing?" Molly asked sadly.

Ginny sighed. "Better now, but it was such a trial. I could just hex Ron for his run away mouth."

Molly sighed too, if anything much more deeply than Ginny had. "I know. I don't know where his mind is most of the time."

Ginny gave her a wan smile. "Harry asked that you not take it out on Ron. He knows he didn't mean anything by it. It's just something that hurts Harry deeply to hear."

"Well, I did give your brother a piece of my mind, but I'll leave it at that and not add anything else as punishment," Molly replied.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, giving her mother a quick hug. "I need to get back to Harry."

"All right, dear. Giving him my love and let him know we don't think badly about what happened," the Weasley matriarch replied.

"I will Mum," Ginny said as she left to return to Harry.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron sat in stunned silence, his mouth agape as he watched Harry run from the room. He barely heard his sister yelling at him. His mind working furiously trying to figure out what had happened.

"Ronald!," his mother yelled at him. "What were you thinking, or weren't you thinking at all?"

Ron hung his head, blushing fiercely. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he had said.

"W-what did I say?" he stammered.

Molly rolled her eyes before shutting them, pausing as if she was counting to ten before answering. "It was something along the lines of 'What kind of **Freak** move that Harry had done," she answered disapprovingly.

Hermione had closed her book and come over to where he sat. "Really, Ron. You know his relatives used that term for him," she said derisively.

Ron thought he'd be sick to his stomach and he had to fight to keep his dinner in place, not even paying attention as his mother berated him for his lack of thought.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he heard his mother finish up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"As you should be," Molly said with a huff. She shook her head in disgust and left to go check on Harry.

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Ron," she sighed. "You really need to start thinking before you speak."

Ron looked at her in anguish, his mouth opening and closing several times.

Hermione patted his arm sympathetically. "Just think about it," she said softly before rising and heading back to her chair and book.

Ron glanced at his father who was looking at him disappointedly. He hung his head and gave it a slow shake. He knew he needed to change, the problem was he didn't know how to go about it.

He rose slowly, looking very dejected. "I'm going to go take a walk," he said lowly. Trying to ignore the looks he was getting, he made his way out through the kitchen and headed toward the paddock.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Molly came back down, a frown forming on her face when she noticed that her youngest son was missing. "Where did Ronald go?" she asked, her voice laced with her displeasure.

"He went for a walk," Hermione replied, looking up from her book.

When it looked like she was going to go find him, Arthur spoke up. "Let him be for now. I want him to think about things for a bit and then I'm going to go and talk with him."

Molly relaxed considerably. She knew that having a man's point of view was just what Ron needed at the moment.

"All right, Arthur. Just don't let it go too long," Molly stated

"He needs some time to think on things but don't worry. I'll make sure I don't wait too long," her husband replied.

Molly nodded. "I'm going to make some tea. Would anyone else like some?" she asked tiredly.

"That would be great Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"I'll wait till I come back in from talking to Ron," Arthur replied with a thin smile.

Molly nodded in reply and headed off into the kitchen.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny rejoined Harry in their room. She was concerned as she looked at Harry curled up in the bed. Though he wasn't back into a fetal position, he was scrunched up facing the wall.

Sighing she removed her jeans, leaving her in just her knickers and Harry's purloined tee shirt. She gently crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around him.

Her heart broke when she felt him flinch as she touched him and she had to fight back her tears that threatened to flow. Then, to her surprise and gratification, Harry relaxed back into her.

"I just feel so broken," he whispered.

"You've been through a lot," Ginny whispered back. "We'll get through this."

Harry turned in her arms, facing her. "I'm so glad that you're here," he said lowly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "Then it's a good thing you don't have to."

Harry was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Ginny was wondering what he was thinking when he slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle, tentative kiss.

The act took Ginny totally by surprise. Then she gave herself into the kiss. She couldn't believe the feelings coursing through her. It was like flying on the world's best broom and so much more.

Their passion grew, each giving more of themselves into the searing kiss.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back and stared into Ginny's eyes. She couldn't understand the hesitancy that she saw on his face. For a moment she thought that maybe he regretted kissing her.

With a trembling hand, Harry reached up and tenderly cupped Ginny's cheek. "I think we need to stop," he whispered huskily.

As much as her body wanted to continue, she knew he was right. She didn't want to jeopardize her staying with him and she also knew it was too soon for such a physical relationship.

Ginny had to take several deep breaths to cool her ardour. Never before had she felt so on fire, so filled with desire.

She smiled reassuringly at him, pushing her cheek into his hand. With a contented sigh she gave him a chaste kiss. "I know you're right. We can't let ourselves get carried away," she said softly.

Harry smiled back but Ginny could see it was tinged with sadness. He looked rather forlorn.

"I'm so . . ." he began to say before Ginny silenced him with a finger.

"You'd better not be saying you're sorry,"she chided him mildly. "That was the most wonderful, intense kiss I've ever had and I hope we can share more of them later."

Harry's smile brightened considerably. "I hope we can too," he replied. Then a bit more seriously he said "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny was tempted to ask what for, but decided not to.

Harry nudged her so that she turned and laid flat. Then he snuggled into her side, resting his head on her shoulder while wrapping an arm lightly across her chest.

"Good night, Ginny," Harry murmured.

"Good night, Harry," Ginny said softly, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head. She heard him sigh contentedly, burrowing in a little tighter. Within moments she heard his breathing change as he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny was just starting to drift off when she heard the door click open. She cracked open her eyes and saw her mother peeking in. After a moment, Molly withdrew, closing the door softly behind her.

"Thank Merlin we stopped when we did," she said to herself. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed and within moments, joined Harry in dreamland.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Arthur glanced at the clock on the mantle, rose and headed out to find Ron. It didn't take him long to track his son down. He found him leaning on the old stone wall that encompassed the paddock where they play Quidditch.

He walked up beside him and placed his arm around Ron's shoulders.

Ron flinched at the contact, so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard his father come up to him.

"All right there son" he asked.

Ron sighed deeply. "Yeah I guess so," he replied softly. "I just feel so bad about what happened."

Arthur paused for a moment, staring off into the distance. "Ron, you'll be of age soon. It's time you started to act like it,"

Ron's shoulders sagged and he hung his head. "I know," he lamented.

Arthur patted his son on the back. "I know growing up is hard and you'll make mistakes. It's just a fact of life. The thing is that you need to acknowledge them, do what you can to fix things and learn from them," he said sympathetically.

Ron gave his father a wan smile. "Thanks Dad," he said softly.

"Any time, son," Arthur answered as they turned and headed back towards the Burrow.

"Don't worry about your mother, I don't think she's going to be to harsh with you," he added with a smile.

Ron looked at his father hopefully and smiled.

"Your sister on the other hand. . . well lets just hope she doesn't hex you to badly," he said with a chuckle.

Ron just stared at him in horror.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Another update at last. As always you reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
